Anna Pendragon
by GabbieAshlee
Summary: Uther Pendragon has a daughter that doesn't really belong to him. Will she found out where she truely belongs and will Arthur let go of his only sister?
1. The Beginning

**-****1-**

**The Beginning**

Ialways thought that I was special in some way. I always felt that I didn't belong with my family that brought me up from a baby. I always thought that my father was keeping something from me. It wasn't all that bad. I was a princess of Camelot, Uther Pendragon's daughter. Well at least I thought I was. Uther had a son named Arthur. Between Arthur and me there was ten years difference between us.

Uther also had a ward and her name was Morgana. She became his ward when her father died fighting for Uther and Morgana's father told Uther to look after her as if she was your own and that is what he did. Morgana was only ten when her father died but I don't remember any of this because I was only a baby.

I was told that my mother died giving birth to me but every time I try to talk to either Father or Arthur they change the subject. It was like they were hiding something from me but I didn't know what.

Anyway, I grew up as a privileged girl, always had food on my plate, a roof over my head meaning a castle, beautiful gowns in my wardrobe and a family that loved me and that was all I needed and they called me Anna.


	2. The Dragon's Call

**-2-**

**The Dragon's Call**

I was walking through the lower town where the markets were located wandering around there wearing my maid's cloak so no one could see who I was. I wasn't supposed to be down in the lower town. I don't know why but my father said that I wasn't allowed to go down into the lower town unless Arthur was with me but he was always so busy with his knights and other things he never has time to spend with me.

So I went down into the lower town without my father's or brother's permission but I have done it lots of times before and I didn't get caught but this time it felt different like I knew I was going to be caught.

Anyway, know one notice who I was, so I was glad. The only person who knew I was out of the castle was my maidservant, Jane but I knew she wouldn't tell anyone I could trust her.

I started making my way up to the castle when I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw someone I knew straight away. It was Arthur. He was being his usual self. Arthur was a hard person to get along with. He had hardly any friends but under all that selfness and strife, there was a caring, loving side of Arthur that he hardly ever showed unless I was around.

Arthur was a very protective person towards me. If anyone looked at me the wrong way, well let's just say that you didn't want to see that side of him.

Arthur was being his usual self in front of his knights and towards his servant.

"Where's the target", Arthur said very proudly.

"There, Sir?", his servant replied.

"That's into the sun", Arthur said.

"It's not that bright ".

"A bit like you, then". His knights laughed behind him.

"Put the target down the other end, shall I, sir?", his servant said with a curious look on his face.

I started to walk over towards Arthur but not that close that he could see me. One of his knight's pointed,

"Teach him a lesson".

"This will teach him", Arthur said proudly to his knights. He then threw a knife into the target that his servant was carrying. I came a bit closer.

"Hey, hang on", his servant said.

"Don't stop", Arthur pointed out. His servant moved a little to the left and said,

"Here".

"I told you to keep moving", Arthur said. He threw another knife into the target and said,

"Come on, RUN". I now looked so worried that I felt like punching him the front but as his servant kept on running the more Arthur threw knives at the target the servant was carrying.

"We want some moving target practice", Arthur replied proudly. The servant kept on moving left to right when he got on his knees and then a young man placed his foot on the target and the servant looked up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough", he said to Arthur. I thought to myself that he was very brave to stand up to Arthur.

"What?", Arthur replied, surprise.

"You've had your fun, my friend".

"Do I know you", Arthur asked walking towards the young man.

"I'm Merlin", the young man replied.

"So I don't know you".

"No".

"Yet you called me 'friend'".

"That was my mistake", Merlin replied. I felt like yelling out to Arthur to leave him alone.

"Yes. I think so".

"Yeah!".

"I'd never have a friend who is such an ass", Merlin said. I began to laugh.

"Or I one who could be so stupid", Arthur replied but still keeping his dignity. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?".

"No".

"Would you like me to help you?". I moved a little closer.

"I wouldn't if I were you".

"Why?", Arthur asked. "What are you gonna do to me?".

"You have no idea", Merlin said. It looked like Merlin was going to hit him but i knew that he wouldn't.

"Be my guest", Arthur said egging him on. "Come on, come on". Arthur tilted his head forward and said "Come on". Merlin then tried to hit him which I thought was a terrible idea and I was scared for him so I started running over to him. Arthur grabbed him by the arm and pulled it behind Merlin's back and said,

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that".

"Who do you think you are? The King?", Merlin replied.

"No I'm his son, Arthur". Arthur placed him on his knees when he heard me saying,

"Arthur, no, leave him alone". Arthur looked the direction I was running from. He pointed the guards to take Merlin to the dungeons and turned to face me.

"What are you doing out of the castle", He yelled at me.

"It's alright", I said. "I was only going for a walk".

"Sneaking out again are we" Arthur said as I came to a halt in front of him.

"No, I was just...", but I didn't know what to say. Arthur grabbed me by the hand and said,

"Tell me, what is stopping me from telling father".

"No please don't", I whimpered. "I'm sorry. It's just that you don't spend enough time with me and...".

"Anna, please no", Arthur said in a calm voice, now pulling me towards the castle. "I am not having this argument with you".

"But Arthur...?", I said trying to keep up with him as he was pulling me by the hand into the castle.

"No buts", Arthur said. "And you must be lucky that I am not telling father on you".

"You're not", I asked surprise.

"No, I'm not but you have to stop sneaking out of the castle", Arthur said. "If father found out what you were doing, he would confine you to your chambers and would not let you out of sight his sight again. And i don't think you would like that would you?", Arthur asked me.

"No", I replied. "I promise i won't sneak out of the castle again unless I'm with you".

"Promise?", Arthur asked.

"Promise", I replied. Then he stopped in front of my chamber's door. He pulled me into him and cuddles me. Arthur was like a foot taller than me that he had to reach down to cuddle me. Maybe because he was twenty-five years of age and I was only fifteen but anyway, I cuddled him back.

"You better get ready for the arrival of Lady Helen", he told me as he draw himself away from me.

"Are you coming to the arrival or not?", I asked Arthur.

"No", He replied. "I'm busy".

"Taunting your servant by any chance?".

"No, maybe...".

"Arthur you have to stop doing this", I said but he didn't say anything he just smiled and walked away leaving me all by myself.

* * *

><p>I was standing in the great hall next to the Lady Morgana and in front my father waiting very patiently for Lady Helen to arrive. I started to get very anxious waiting for her to arrive that the Lady Morgana placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.<p>

Finally the Lady Helen arrived. She entered the great hall as beautiful as I have seen any women before. She was wearing a purple dress with gold ribbon around her waist. She had her hair tied back nice and neatly and walked as graciously as I have seen any women walk before.

Father stood up from his throne and walked to greet the Lady Helen saying,

"Lady Helen". Father said with his arms wide open. "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations". Lady Helen bowed in front of Father and replied,

"The pleasures all mine".

"How was your journey?", Father asked.

"The time it took, sire", Lady Helen replied. Father took her hand and kissed it saying,

"Well, it's always worth the wait".

"It will be", Lady Helen replied. I think she was holding something around her neck when she was saying this but I don't know what.

"May I present my daughter, Princess Anna", Father pointed out to Lady Helen.

"It is an honour for me to be presented to you", I said while I walked out to her and curtsey.

"Well it's lovely to be presented to you, Princess Anna", Lady Helen said, and then she curtsey to me. "You are such a beautiful young lady".

"Thank you, My Lady", I replied and I could see out of the corner eye I could see father smiling at me. I curtsey once again and returned to my original spot.

"The Lady Morgana, my ward", Father pointed out and Morgana walked out to Lady Helen and curtsey also. She didn't say anything, she just returns to where she original place.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in front of my mirror, busy brushing my hair when I heard a knock on the door. I turned to face the door and said,<p>

"One minute", I replied. I stood up and quietly grabbed my coat to wrap around me when the door opened and a familiar face appeared around the door. It was Arthur.

"I hope you are decent?", Arthur asked as he came around the corner.

"To bad if I was not", I replied jumping into Arthur's arms.

"What was that for?", he asked, cuddling me back.

"I missed you that's all", as he placed me on the ground.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me and my knights", Arthur asked.

"I would love to go for a walk with you", I replied, running over to collect my shoes.

* * *

><p>I was walking down in the lower town with Arthur when Merlin walked past us.<p>

"How is your knee walking coming along", Arthur said to Merlin. I grabbed Arthur by the arm and shook my head. He turned to face me and looked at me. The look in his face told me to stay out of it. "Oh, don't run away. Merlin stopped walking and said,

"From you".

"Ah, thank God", Arthur replied. "I thought you were deaf as well as dumb".

"Look I've told you you're an ass", Merlin said while turning around to face him. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one".

"Arthur no", I whispered, grabbing Arthur's arm but he just pulled away.

"Oh. What are you going to do?", Merlin said in a proudly tone. "Get daddy's men to protect you". Arthur laughed.

"I could take you apart with one blow", Arthur said. I just looked at him thinking _"Why his he an ass around his knights but not with me"._

"I could take you apart with less than that", Merlin replied. I giggled.

"You sure". Merlin off his jacket and Arthur laughed. Arthur grabbed a weapon and threw it at Merlin. I could see where this is going. Arthur was going to be his usual self and show off in front of his knights.

"Here you go big man", Arthur said proudly. "Come on then". Arthur swung his weapon round and round. "I warn you. I've been train to kill sine birth". I just crossed my arms and shook y head. Merlin looked at me.

"WOW. And how long have you been training to be a prat?", Merlin replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't address me like that", Arthur said. His pride had been crushed.

"Sorry", Merlin replied. "How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord". Arthur looked at me and I laughed. Then we swung his weapon at Merlin.

"Arthur, no", I said, but I couldn't help but laugh. Merlin started to run backwards and Arthur followed.

"Come on then, Merlin", Arthur proudly said. "Come on". I felt so sorry for Merlin. It looked like he was losing because he kept on getting his weapon caught in the bushes and things.

They ran into a barn and Merlin feel over into some bags.

"You're in trouble now", Arthur said. Then Arthur's weapon got caught in some knives out of nowhere. Merlin started to run away and Arthur followed until he stepped into a box and he screamed "OWW!".

At this point in time I was laughing my head off. Arthur then tripped over a piece of rope and landed on some bags. Merlin then picked up his weapon and started swinging it at Arthur.

"Do you want to give up", Merlin shouted.

"Do you?", Arthur replied

"Do you. Do you want to give up", Merlin shouted and Arthur fell backwards. Then Merlin looked to his right like he was looking at someone when Arthur got off of the ground and hit Merlin in the head stomach and legs then Merlin fell over. I ran up to Arthur. I felt like hitting him in the head but instead I grabbed his hand. The guards lifted Merlin off the ground but Arthur told him to let him go.

"He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one", Arthur mentioned. "There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it'.

Arthur then walked away, pulling me behind him.

* * *

><p>"Now where do you think you are going?", a voice asked coming from behind me as I was about the enter the great hall. I turned around and saw a beautiful young figure walking most graciously towards me. It was the Lady Morgana.<p>

"I was invited to the festivities as were you", I replied as Morgana came to a halt in front of me.

"You look beautiful", Morgana commented.

"Thank you", I replied, swishing my dress around. "As do you". I was wearing a beautiful purple dress with sequins and flowers all over it with a gold ribbon around my waist. Morgana was wearing a purplish and brownish dress with gold flowers around her waist.

"Shall we join the festivities?", Morgana asked. I nodded my head and we entered the great hall.

I could hear Arthur as usual showing off in front of his knights when he turned his head and commented,

"God have mercy". I didn't know if he was talking to me or Morgana but I know that there were people watching me as I entered the great hall.

We were walking to the other side of the hall when Arthur ran into us.

"Ladies", Arthur said. "Anna, you look beautiful".

"Thank you, Arthur", I replied with a smile on my face.

"You also look beautiful too, Morgana", I commented. Morgana just smiled.

Then suddenly the trumpets began to blow and that meant that the king was coming, my father. Arthur Morgana and I returned to our seats and waited for the king to take his seat. He stopped in front of the table that I was sitting at and pronounced,

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora". He then returned to his seat and when he sat we all sat down with him.

Lady Helen was standing at the other end of the hall ready to sing. I haven't heard Lady Helen sing before but apparently she has a wonderful voice.

She began to sing and her voice was like an angel. Then she started to walk forward and all of a sudden I began to feel tired until the point that I feel asleep.

After a few minutes I woke up. There were cob webs all over me. I looked up and saw that Lady Helen was lying on the ground but it wasn't Lady Helen it was someone else. She lifted her head and she threw a dagger at Arthur. I stood up and was going to save him but Merlin beat me to it. He pulled Arthur out of the way just in time and the dagger hit the chair.

Father walked over to Arthur and Merlin and said,

"You saved my boys life. A debt must be repaid".

"Oh well...", Merlin replied. I started to walk over to Arthur.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded", father said. I walked over to Arthur and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Honestly, you don't have to, your highness", Merlin said with a smile on his face.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special", Father said.

"Well...".

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household", father said, I hugged Arthur even tighter. "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant". I giggled and Arthur looked at me and hugged me as tightest as he could.

* * *

><p>"I feel so sorry for you", I bragged to Arthur as we were walking along the courtyard.<p>

"Shut up!", Arthur replied and wrapped his arms around me.


End file.
